At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to an electrocardiogram (ECG) sensor, and more particularly, to an ECG sensor capable of performing DC offset and gain adjustment at one time and/or a method of processing a signal using the same.
An ECG sensor is usually used to measure an ECG of a patient's heart. The ECG sensor processes and analyzes a signal measured from an electrode directly contacting a patient's body and the patient's physical condition can be evaluated using ECG signals output from the ECG sensor.
Recently, as people's interest in health increases, it is desired to display or transmit a patient's physical condition based on an ECG signal measured by an ECG sensor to an external device through a connection to a communication system. This enables fast treatment, early diagnosis, and prevention. However, when motion artifacts or DC offsets are introduced to the ECG signal measured by the ECG sensor, it is difficult to correctly analyze an original signal.